Her Choice
by Kameyoshi Alice
Summary: Kuroko Tetsumi has spent a year forgetting about him. Yet again fate was playing with her when she decides to enrolled at her own choice of university. "You look so familiar yet you're absolutely different." Is it really him? But he was totally different. The heterochromatic eyes that she could drown into. 2 person 1 choice. And it's up to her own decision. GoM,AkashiXfem!Kuroko AU
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: AU, OOCness and femKurokoXAkashi**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke is not mine if it is Kuroko was gonna have some Harem goin' on the series XD Photo is not mine…AyakiStory edit it for me! Anyway moving on the story…**

* * *

Kuroko Tetsumi thought she never saw him again. She'd never really thought she ever saw him again. Maybe fate was playing with them. In this twisted world, fate, coincidence and destiny… you could never really tell the differences and made the right choice.

…

 _ **Early spring, Monday.**_

"Tetsumi, are you really okay with this?" Kagami asked the blue headed girl, looking deeply concerned.

"I'm really sure that I'm okay Kagami-kun. Besides it's already have been approved by the community remember?" Kuroko said feeling slightly annoyed at Kagami. For heaven's sake, he kept asking her if she was okay or not since last week. And this is really making Kuroko pissed off though she kept her façade and always wore her emotionless face. No one has ever yet to see her smile or laugh except for Kagami and a certain someone.

"But—Fine, if you need anything just call me understand?"

"Yes, I understand Kagami-kun and you may go now." She replied.

"Okay I will go now," He told her but alas Kuroko was already gone. "I guess I had annoyed her a little bit…" he whispered and leaved to go to his own University.

The moment the scarlet boy was gone, Kuroko sighed in relief. Kagami was overreacting about her own choice of university. Tohoku University was not that bad. In fact, it was one of the top prestigious universities in Japan. But of course, Kagami's was better than hers. He chose Kyoto University. Kyoto Uni was the second top uni in Japan.

Kuroko walked motionless to the entrance and went straight to the register section. A woman, in her late twenties to be exact smiled at her and greeted. "Welcome to Tohoku University. Nice to meet you. Please have a sit…" she trailed off.

Kuroko kept silent until she realized that the woman was waiting for her to give her name. "Ah—I'm sorry. Kuroko. Kuroko Tetsumi is my name. Nice to meet you too." She gave the woman a fake smile and scoot down to seat.

The woman shook her hands with Kuroko's. "Fill down the paper and circle the course you have chosen back then." Kuroko followed her instruction and fill down the paper. She gave back the paper to the woman. Said woman, copped her paper and told her to go to the main office. "Thank you for choosing Tohoku University."

Kuroko bowed down to her before moving to the main office. Register on the first day was hard. She can't even breathe properly because of the other people's smell. She walked endlessly looking like a lost Chihuahua in the sea. She doesn't know where to go.

Kuroko face-palm internally at herself for why she didn't ask the petite woman earlier. "How can I forget about that?" she muttered under her breath.

"Hey you!"

Kuroko turned her head swiftly, her shoulder length hair turned in synchronization with her movement. A tanned boy dark-blue haired, probably in his second semester with a girl by his side were looking at her direction. Kuroko shrugged at turned her heels back, knowing that they couldn't probably were talking to her since she lacked of presence.

But she was thought wrong.

The boy jogged to her side and touched her soft shoulder, stopping her from her track. "Hey, I'm talking to you—Tetsu?!" he yelled, shock was written all over his face. Kuroko can't believe it. People usually can't notice her presence especially in a crowd. How come this boy can?

Kuroko's face showed no emotion as she tilted her head to her right. "Aomine-kun?" She raised an eyebrow.

"It's you? It's really you!" Aomine exclaimed then he looked back at the girl who he was with before, "Satsuki come here! I'll introduce you to someone."

The girl, Satsuki, quickly walked over to them. "Who is it Dai-chan?" She scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before glaring at the tanned boy, "Are you lying to me? Where is the person?"

Aomine sent her weird look, "Can't you see? She's right here beside me—what?! Where are you Tetsu?" He shouted when he realized that she was not there. "Am I just imagining things?"

"I'm right here, Aomine-kun." Kuroko meekly said, raising her arm, standing in between Aomine and Satsuki.

"Whoa! What was that?! Are you trying to kill me?" Aomine yelped, clutching his heart. Satsuki was also the same but she screamed as response. Maybe Aomine just saw Kuroko by chance earlier to think that now he was also shocked right now.

"I am soooo sorry for not noticing you were right here." Satsuki apologized then stared at Kuroko, analyzing her face from head to toe. Kuroko felt awkward. What are they both were doing exactly?

"Satsuki, this is Kuroko Tetsumi. Tetsu, Satsuki." Aomine introduced them. Momoi smiled and extended her arm, "Momoi Satsuki. Nice to meet you, Kuroko-chan!"

"Nice to meet you too, Momoi-san." They shook their hands. "Are you new here?" Momoi questioned the bluenette.

"Now that you've mentioned it, Tetsu, are you studying here?" The tanned man asked.

"Yes, I've been accepted into this university last winter. I really want to attend here since it has my favorite course, Japanese Literature." Kuroko's eyes glittered with passion and determination. "I couldn't say no to it besides there's Maji Burger near this University. I can easily go there and order vanilla milkshake without Kagami-kun by my side."

"Oh yeah, where's the red-head brat?" Aomine asked, aware that Kagami was not there. Normally, where the bluenette was, there was always Kagami by her side, protecting her like she was some princess on the run. Though she looked like one if only she could smile more often.

"He's not a brat. He has a name Aomine-kun." Kuroko sighed, "Kagami-kun goes to another university than me."

Aomine amused, "Really? He goes to another university than you? That's a shock."

Kuroko stayed silent before finally realizing her destination was. "I'm sorry, but can you bring me to the main office?" Kuroko showed them her registration paper. "I need to give this to the officer."

As Aomine opened his mouth, ready to reply to the tealette, Satsuki beat him to it, "Why are apologizing? Of course we can, silly! Why didn't you ask earlier?"

"I was about to ask someone when Aomine-kun suddenly called me out." Kuroko said in quite monotone. "People usually don't notice my existence, really."

"To think that I could saw you from afar back then, I still can't believe it." Aomine proudly said, grinning. "I think we have this some sort of strong friendship." He showed his two fingers and squeezed it both.

Momoi sent him a dirty look. "Yet you can't even see her when you said you wanted to introduce me to her." she retorted, rolling her eyes.

Kuroko gingerly nodded her head in agreement.

"Heh whatever, come on Tetsu, I'll bring you to the officer." Aomine smugly said, bringing the bluenette along with Satsuki to the main office. Kuroko stared around the big building, staring at it with astonishment evident in her baby blue orbs. This place was huge. Real huge. Kuroko can't sure if she can remember every part of the building when she starts studying in here tomorrow.

"This place is huge." Kuroko muttered, eyes still scanning the place. Satsuki grinned, "I know right? It took me almost four months to remember every part of this university!" True to that, Satsuki got lost a lot of time when she first started studying here with Aomine.

"That's a very long time." Kuroko noted. Now she can't even sure how to memorize all of these huge buildings in a short time.

Tetsumi's eyes lingered every part of the building, memorizing it if possible. Then her eyes caught a sight of a group. Not just a normal group. But a group full of girls swooning over someone that Kuroko couldn't see.

Kuroko kept her face straight, mumbling something like, 'childish' and 'popular guys' in a very low voice to make sure that no one could hear it. But alas, somehow the pinkette had heard her mumbling as they walked toward the main office. "What's childish Kuroko-san?"

Tetsumi snapped back to reality as she heard the pinkette voice rung into her ears though she kept her monotonous attitude. "That group." She pointed a finger—almost accusingly—at the group of fangirl. "They were fangirling right?" she stopped for a moment, thinking of a suitable phrase to describe. "I just think that they were acting childishly since this is university and I assumed that the boys must be jocks from the basketball club or soccer." Tetsumi finished dryly. It's not that she hated jocks or anything. There are times where they can actually be mean to someone.

Momoi furrowed her eyebrow, giving full concentration to the group before her. She widened her eyes in surprise when she finally recognized the group. "You're right Kuroko-san! It's the Generation of Miracle!" Momoi turned to the bluenette. "They are very popular you know so it's a no surprise if there's a group of 'fangirl' with them." Momoi explained using finger quotes at the word of fangirl.

Aomine grinned, "You're right about the basketball whole thingy but they're not that bad when you know 'em."

"Yeah, and I'm their manager actually. Dai-chan is a member in it too." Momoi agreed.

"I've figured," was the bluenette response. "I know Aomine-kun by basketball after all."

Suddenly Aomine stopped walking. "Ah, we're here Tetsu. This is the main office or you can call it main building for the lecturers." He fixed his eyes on Kuroko. "Do you need us to accompany you?"

Kuroko shook her head as a no.

"Okay but if you have problem just call me!" he offered. "You still have the same numbers right?"

"Yes," replied Tetsumi.

"Bye Kuroko-san!" Then the tanned boy and the pinkette made their leaves and Kuroko quickly entered the room to finish the registration for freshmen but not before sending a last glance at the group she saw before.

…

Next day came in a blink of an eye and Kuroko was calling Aomine. Good thing he answered it. "Yes Tetsu?" he greeted.

Tetsumi bit her lip, "Could you—uhh. . . can you tell me where is the cafeteria? I got lost." She closed her eyes biting her lip even harder. She can't call Kagami and told him that she got lost. He was too far from her.

"What? You're telling me you got lost?" Aomine was shocked. "I thought freshmen were supposed to be on their orientation session around the campus?"

"Yes." Kuroko fidgeted, looking around her surrounding. _Where are the people? I don't want to be a burden to Aomine-kun . . ._ Kuroko thought. "On a second thought, don't worry. I can search for the cafeteria on my own."

Tetsumi could here rustling sound and the sound of closing door. "No. I can show you around. Where are you right now Tetsu?"

No response. Aomine face-palm, "You don't know where you are?" Aomine tried to think of something. "Try to look at your surrounding and tell me the first thing you see."

Tetsumi looked at her surrounding. "There's a tall freaky human statue and a fountain beside it."

Aomine was quiet for a moment. "I recognize the place. You're at the Hotel Industry building but way behind it. Just wait for me at the fountain and I'll come less than three minute."

"Thank you." She whispered softly before hanging up her phone. Kuroko lumbered and sat at the edge of the fountain. Her eyes examined the place. It was quite exquisite needless to say. Not bad for an Industrial Hotel building.

Kuroko then unzipped her bag and pulled out her current novel she was reading. It was An Abundance of Katherines by John Green. It was about this boy named Colin who always gets dumped by girls named Katherine. Nineteen times, to be exact. He was also a prodigy that quite reminded her of certain someone who was also the same.

John Green was one of Kuroko's favorite authors. But Jodi Picoult was her first favorite author. Her books never ceased to amuse her. Tetsumi adore all of her books in fact she remembered one of her favorite quotes,

' _Maybe who we are isn't so much about what we do, but rather what we're capable of when we least expect it.'_

After finishing reading two chapters she closed her book and rested her chin on her palm. She closed her eyes, feeling the morning breeze passed through her delicate body.

"That hurts Aominecchi! How could you do that to your friend-ssu!" An unknown voice cried. Instantly Tetsumi snapped her eyes open recognizing the name but couldn't recognize the voice.

"Just shut up shitty Kise!" She glanced at the building beside her and spotted a group of teenagers—all men—ambled toward her place.

 _Purple_

 _Green_

 _Yellow_

 _Chocolate_

 _And_

 _ **Red**_

Tetsumi quickly looked away from the group. For the love of vanilla milkshake, she asked Aomine alone to accompany her to the cafeteria and he came with lots of suitors with him? Not to mention all the suitors were quite attractive.

 _Probably the Generation of Musical Momoi-san talked about yesterday,_ she concluded inside her head. "Tetsu!" She looked up upon hearing her name to see Aomine but the first thing she saw was a certain redheaded.

"Akashi…kun?" Kuroko mumbled, raising her eyebrows. The boy sharpened his eyes and took out something from his pocket jeans. Kuroko's eyes travelled, following his arm. Then it occurred to her that it was a scissor. A red scissor. He twirled it around like a professional before aiming it at Kuroko's neck.

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" He demanded Kuroko who was shocked at his sudden movement. His voice full of authority and his eyes; golden and red, mismatched eyes.

Wait.

Mismatched?

Before she could say anything, Aomine intervened and dismissed the man's hand with the resulted of the scissor to slide through Kuroko's neck. Kuroko emotionlessly brought her arms to her neck. Then she stared at her now painted blood hands.

"Just what do you thing you are doing Akashi?" Aomine boomed glaring at the shorter boy.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: *cough cough* sorry if there are many grammatical mistakes. I'm just a beginner writer. Sorry if they look too OOC.**

 **Anyway. . . DUN DUNNN how does Kuroko knows Akashi's name? Could it be? They've met in the past and Akashi suddenly forget her? Stay tune till then! Tell me ur opinion about this story and if I should continue it because honestly I'm not sure if I should continue it or not. It just came into my head.**

 **That's it from me. Ciao~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: AU, OOCness, bad grammar and femKurokoXAkashi,**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke is not mine**

 **Credits to Anna Glacia, Blank Ojou-sama, Holto, Kiryuu, Miki9001, Miracross, NaruLoveAnime, Nijirosora, Skyelyne, SweetSugarStar, Sy94, Tachibanachhi, YukaYukiTwins, Asuna69, galia.78, lunatari23, morukyuu, notginnyweasley, Bl4CK-ROSE and blackrose1999 for following this story!**

* * *

"Who are you and how did you know my name?" Akashi demanded Kuroko who was shocked at his sudden movement. His voice full of authority and his eyes; golden and red, mismatched eyes.

Wait.

Mismatched?

Before she could say anything, Aomine intervened and dismissed the man's hand with the resulted of the scissor to slide through Kuroko's neck. Kuroko emotionlessly brought her arms to her neck. Then she stared at her now painted blood hands.

"Just what do you thing you are doing Akashi?" Aomine boomed glaring at the shorter boy.

 **…**

 **'Friends are like colors; they color out your life, they shine out your life and you can mix them to see their true color and nature'**

 **…**

Akashi simply ignored Aomine and continued persuading the motionless girl. "I repeat it again. How did you know my name?" Akashi was aware that he just bruised a woman but it was not his fault. It was the ganguro's fault for intervene him.

Kuroko stared at her painted hands. "No…" she whispered, shaking her head. "You're not him. You're different."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, listening to her soft whispers. "What?"

Kuroko looked up to him. For a brief second, Akashi thought he saw sadness presence in her baby blue orbs but just like that it swept into a lifeless one. It looked dead. _'Weird. . .'_ Akashi thought.

"I'm sorry but I must go now." Kuroko scurried away from him grabbing Aomine by the arms. Aomine panicked, "Whaaaa, Tetsu!" Kuroko continued to speed up hoping that she already lost him.

Akashi knew he could still chase them but he dismissed the idea as soon it flew into his mind. After all this doesn't mean the last time they were going to meet. They were going to meet a lot in the future, that, Akashi can promise. This girl surprised him. He was just testing her on how she knew her name but that _ganguro_ just had to ruin it. _'Daiki needs to be punished later.'_ Akashi noted.

Akashi examined his scissor and spotted Kuroko's trail of blood draining it. He thrust his hand into his pocket and pulled out his handkerchief. He neatly wiped Kuroko's blood from his favorite scissor before putting it back inside his pocket.

' _She intrigued me.'_ A smile crossed his stoic face that scared the life out of the other members of Generation of Miracles. "Ryouta, Shintarou, Atsushi."

They stared at the small male. "Yes Akashicchi/Aka-chin/Akashi?"

"Find me that girl by tomorrow." With that being said, Akashi strutted away from them. Akashi knew it would be pointless if asked the ganguro because he probably wouldn't even tell him.

 **...**

"I'm sorry that I suddenly dragged you out of nowhere Aomine-kun." Kuroko apologized, bowing her head in deject. She doesn't know what came to her mind to run like that back then. "I know I'm not supposed to do that I'm really sorry. Aomine-kun must doesn't want to be friend with me anymore after I trouble you and your friends."

"No!" Aomine cut off. "Looked at you, jumping into conclusions . . . it's not your fault. Uhh how do I explain this?" He talked to himself, closing his eyes, trying to comprehend the thing that just happened. Kuroko took this chance to recover herself and took out her band-aid. She pulled out the plaster that said, 'World's greatest Guns' and plastered it on her wounded neck.

Aomine took a notice of this and frowned, "I'm sorry for what happened back then. . . does it still hurts?"

Kuroko shook her head as a no, her face calm. Aomine sighed, "But really Tetsu, how did you know his name is Akashi?" Truthfully, Aomine was also shocked at the petite woman in front of him to know Akashi's name when she just entered this university. It did make him curious of all sudden.

"His name is really Akashi?" The bluenette questioned, unsure.

Aomine sent her a weird look. Really, this woman sure is full of surprises. "Yes his name is Akashi Seijuuro. And I would like to know how did you know his name?"

"Seijuuro huh?" Kuroko mumbled, eyes darting to the floor seeming to think of something. _Perhaps I was wrong. He's different._ She took a deep breath. "His face reminds me of someone I know in the past. Perhaps I mistook him as one of my friends. It was a coincidence that my friend has also the same name, Akashi and the same flaming red hair." Kuroko shrugged, tilting her shoulders. _But the name Seijuuro is almost the same. I hope Kagami-kun was here. . ._

Aomine nodded his head in acknowledgement. "Perhaps it's just a coincidence as you say Tetsu."

Kuroko hummed as a response. "Hmm,"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot that you have your orientation right now right? Where do you want me to take you?" Aomine asked, remembering his main purpose to come.

Kuroko straightened up her body, standing up from her previous spot. "Right. Take me to the cafeteria."

 **…**

The sound of her alarm woke Kuroko up the next morning. Kuroko slammed her hand to push the button off. She lazily forced her body to wake up and made herself a way to the bathroom. She washed herself and wore light blue long sleeve blouse with frills and white short. She worn teal headband around her head and made a bow below her neck.

Kuroko rent a house for her own near the campus because she doesn't like to have a roommate. She was nobody and people will probably get bored with her. She pays the bill with her part-time job money she worked before with the help of her parents. Kuroko glanced at her wristwatch. _7:30_ in the morning.

The house wasn't that big but enough for two more person to fit in. Kuroko sauntered to the kitchen and started to boil eggs for her bento. She strutted to her room and picked up her bag. Kuroko then packed up her boiled eggs and put it inside her bag. She switched off the lights and fan before heading out to campus.

 **…**

' **Yellow is the color of hope'**

' **Purple is the color of kindness'**

Walking to her destination, Kuroko stopped her track when she noticed Maji Burger on her left. She quickly entered it, deciding to have some vanilla milkshake since she had an hour left before her calculus class started.

"Welcome to Maji Burger, what would you like to eat?" A woman asked, smiling at her.

"I'll just have vanilla milkshake." Kuroko replied in flat tone. "One vanilla milkshake coming up." The woman shouted at the workers who responsible for milkshakes.

"Ahh, I can't remember what Midorimacchi's order! Help me Murasakibaracchi!" Kuroko glanced at her left side. She remembered the voice. It's the blondie from yesterday. Beside him was a giant that Kuroko assumed was Murasakibaracchi.

"I don't know. . . maybe Mido-chin ordered a burger?" The giant shrugged. "Faster Kise-chin, let's go to convenience store after this, I want to buy snacks."

"Slow down Murasakibaracchi! Haaaahhhh, what to do? What to do?" Kise groaned, scratching his head in frustration. "Uhhh, I'll just have set two with extra cheese?" Kise made it sound like a question, confusing the worker who worked at the counter.

"—Miss? Miss?" The woman's voice caught all three attentions. Kuroko quickly turned her head back, silently praying that the two men didn't see her. "Your vanilla milkshake is ready." She mentioned the vanilla milkshake at the counter. "That will be—"

Kuroko opened her purse, putting the exact money on the counter, "Here!" Good thing she knew the amount of one vanilla milkshake since she always orders it. The woman stared at her, confusion evidence in her eyes, before concluding that Kuroko was probably in a hurry. She nodded her head, and putted the money faster.

After twenty seconds or so, Kuroko finally hear the receipt printing. The woman tears it out of the machine and handed it to Kuroko. Kuroko snatched it from her and took her milkshake, before saying a quick, "Thanks!"

Kise saw this and instantly recognize the face. "Murasakibaracchi! It's the girl from yesterday! Come on we need to follow her." He turned back at the counter and told, "Cancel all the orders! Here, I'll give you my autograph as a sorry!" Kise started scribbled his sign on a piece of paper. _Faster faster faster_

Murasakibara nudged Kise, telling him to do it faster. "Faster Kise-chin. We can't lose her."

"Done!" Kise announced, much too aloud then they rushed out from the fast-food store. "Maybe she went to the campus . . . since it's near here. Come on Murasakibaracchi!"

 **…**

' **Green is the color of nature –new and alive'**

True to Kise's word, Kuroko was, in fact, right in front of the campus. She swift her ID card at the scanner and putted it inside her pocket. Kuroko sighed in relief the moment she thought she lost them. She happily sipped in her vanilla milkshake without feeling any worry.

' _Why are they following me in the first place?'_ Kuroko frowned. She noticed that she had about half an hour left before her calc start. She yawned and closed her mouth then continued on slurping her vanilla milkshake. She closed her eyes and—

 _SPLASH/_

Kuroko's milkshake went flying and fortunate for her it didn't stained the culprit who bumped her. "Watch where you going-nodayo." The vanilla-milkshake-destroyer said.

"My vanilla milkshake . . . I haven't even finished it yet." Kuroko muttered under her breath. The vanilla-milkshake-destroyer stared at her incredulously. "What are you saying-nodayo?"

Kuroko looked up and widened her eyes in surprise when she noticed vanilla-milkshake-destroyer was actually one of the guys on yesterday. _What is this? Fate? Why do I keep bumping into them?_ "I'm sorry but I must go." She scurried away from the man.

"Wait." He grabbed Kuroko's delicate arms and examined her. "You're the girl from yesterday." He stated, slowly letting go the bluenette's arms and fixed his glasses. "I'm Midorima Shintaro from second year. That would make me your senior. Anyway, I'm here to ask you some questions—"

Kuroko was gone.

"Where did she go nanodayo?" He huffed grumpily, folding his arms. "Hmph, it's not like I care about her or anything." _But Akashi said. . ._ "Gotta call Takao for help."

"Midorimacchi!" Kise shouted.

 **…**

 **'Blueness doth express trueness'**

' **When white and red fight, pink is always the winner'**

Kuroko strolled down the hall. Sometimes her misdirection can be quite useful for escaping people. She was grateful for that. Though she wondered why those people from yesterday were chasing her. It's not like she did anything to them except for, well, the man named Akashi.

"Huh, I'm only on my third day and havoc happens." Kuroko talked to herself, walking motionlessly. But really, the man named Akashi was way too similar to _him_. Kuroko was debating in between to tell Kagami or not. Kagami was her friend since high school after all. She trusted him. But he can be very overprotective sometimes that made Kuroko annoyed.

"You need to study more." Kuroko looked at her surrounding searching for the owner of the voice. If she was not mistaken, that voice belongs to Momoi Satsuki. "You can't fail this semester again."

"I know I know." A gruff voice answered. That was Aomine's voice. She was one hundred and one percent sure about that. Finally, she spotted the two walking at Hall 2. Kuroko shuffled toward them, deciding to join in.

"Good morning Aomine-kun, Momoi-san." Kuroko greeted, standing between the two. Aomine half-shrieked, "Whatt? Tetsu?!" He clutched his heart. "Really. Please don't ever do that again. I'm too young to die."

Momoi accidentally let go all of her books that was in her hands. "You really scared me sometimes Kuroko-san." Momoi pouted, gathering her books back.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko said restraining a chuckle. "I didn't mean to do that." Scaring people was now one of her favorite things to do.

"You looked like you're having fun right now." Aomine exclaimed. "Anyway, what are you doing Tetsu? You look tired."

"Yeah what did you do Kuroko-san?" Momoi chirped, smiling at her. "Your hair is messy."

Kuroko tilted her head. "Nothing." She lied. "I just bought vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger."

"You still like those things? Seriously Tetsu, for your own good, please restrain yourself from drinking it too much. It's not good for your health." Aomine advised. "You're gonna get yourself sick."

"But it's delicious." Kuroko tried to reason. "Vanilla milkshake is like my drugs. I can't stop drinking it. One vanilla per day or I'll die."

Aomine rolled his eyes, "You're exaggerating Tetsu."

Momoi laughed at her joke. But Kuroko was not joking. "You're weird Kuroko-san."

"I'm not joking." Kuroko exclaimed, scrunching her eyebrows together. Why can't everyone understand that vanilla milkshake is good?

She glanced at her watch. She had fifteen minutes left before calc started. Kuroko made her leave and excused herself. "I need to go to my class now. Bye Aomine-kun, Momoi-san."

Momoi waved her hands simultaneously. Kuroko waved back before walking toward her class.

"Aominecchi!"

 **…**

' **Red is the color of life, passion, determination but last but not least; Red is the color of LOVE'**

Kuroko made herself her way to the elevator. Her calc was having in Room 31 on thirteenth floor. She pushed the up button and waited patiently. The door opened and Kuroko stepped inside, punching the thirteenth floor number.

Apparently she was the only one on the elevator. Somehow, she had a bad feeling about this. Kuroko took out her calc notebook just in case. She pulled out her teal headband and fixed it. It had been messy after Kise and Murasakibara chased her. Suddenly the elevator stopped. Kuroko looked at the screen. Forth floor. The door opened and Kuroko shifted her eyes to the door. Some one was coming. Kuroko took a deep breath.

Flaming red hair,

Heterochromatic eyes that were focusing on the book,

 **It's him.**

Immediately Kuroko covered her face with her calc notebook, panicked. She hoped that he didn't notice her presence in the elevator. _'Oh God, please help me pass through this person'_ Seriously, she just had to be in the same elevator as him. Fate was definitely was playing with her. She was sure of that now.

Kuroko watched as she saw Akashi punched the fifteenth floor and then continued reading back the book he was holding. Kuroko almost forgot that he was already in his second year. It seemed that Akashi did not notice her yet. Usually she does not like her misdirection because it made her look like as if she was a ghost. But right then, she was thankful that she had it.

Akashi was standing right in front of the door, and she wondered on how to get out. She can't possibly push him can she? After what happened yesterday, Kuroko was way too short of self-defense.

' _I need to learn taekwondo after this'_ she accidentally whispered, much too loud. Kuroko mentally slapped her face for saying it out loud. She quickly closed her eyes. She could hear footsteps came near her and Kuroko shut her eyes tighter with her calc book covering her face. God, she can't escape in here!

"You . . ."

To tell you the truth, Akashi was shocked when he heard someone mumbled at the back. It was only then did it occur to him that there was another person inside the elevator aside him. He turned his body at the back and sighted a certain bluenette who failed at attempt of hiding herself.

' _Checkmate.'_ He smirked, walking toward Kuroko. He took Kuroko's book away from her face and examined her features. She had a doll-like face and kissable lips that can allured anyone. "Open your eyes." Akashi ordered and pinned her at the elevator.

Kuroko was scared, but she showed no reaction. She obliged his demand and slowly—slowly—opened her eyes. Teal met heterochromatic ones. Akashi leaned forward, making the bluenette went wide-eyed. She cuffed her mouth just in case Akashi wanted to kiss her. But she was wrong, he leaned forward right next to her ears. They were in awkward position, needless to say.

"Tetsu was it?" Akashi spoke, his voice cold as usual. "freshman? I just want to say that I'm so—"

And the door was opened. It was tenth floor.

Akashi abruptly stopped and glared to see the person who dared to interrupt him. A brunette girl and a boy, standing in front of the elevator, gaping at the scandalous sighted in the elevator. The guy held his glasses on the bridge of his nose whilst the girl quickly said, "Sorry for the interruption. Please do continue."

' _No, please help me from this guy.'_ Kuroko thought, the tips of her ears went red.

The door closed leaving Kuroko back with Akashi. He stared back at Kuroko who was still cupping her mouth. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and I—"

"Don't worry. It's okay, really." Kuroko cut him off. She just wanted this to end already. Akashi shook his head, "No it's not okay. Obviously you were bruised, looked at your neck." He touched her neck and Kuroko breath hitched.

"It's really. . .okay." Kuroko tried to explain but Akashi ignored her. Kuroko swatted his hands away from her neck. "Please stop doing that."

Akashi smirked viciously, "Oh? Can't I?"

The door opened now, and it was the thirteenth floor. Kuroko could be late if she didn't get out now. She gazed at Akashi with a frown on her face. "Please move aside, I need to go right now."

"And if I didn't?"

"I just need to use my force then."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Might as well be." Kuroko said, determined. She pushed him aside but not that roughly to just being pulled back by Akashi.

"Tell me your name first and I'll let you go." He offered, hand still gripping Kuroko's delicate arms.

"Just asked Aomine-kun," answered Kuroko, irritated. "You guys are friends right? No?"

"That ganguro won't tell me even if I ask. He's a rebel that needs to be punishes." The door started closing but Akashi swiftly pushed the open button preventing it from closing.

"You're a bad person if you punish innocent people like Aomine-kun." Kuroko commented.

Akashi twitched but concealed his anger. _This girl. . ._ "Innocent? Daiki is not innocent as you think. He's a pervert and you need to stay away from him for your own good."

"I'd rather be with Aomine-kun than you." She firmly stated and just like that she pulled back her hands and stepped outside to go to her calc class.

Akashi stood there inside the elevator as it goes up and smiled. "What an interesting girl. No one tries to defy me." Then his eyes caught something on the ground. Akashi picked up and realized it was student ID card. He turned it around and studied it.

 _Kuroko Tetsumi_

 _International Program in Economics and Management._

' _Bingo'_ Akashi grinned as he kept it inside his pocket. "Beautiful name for a beautiful girl."

 **…**

Kuroko sighed for the umpteenth time that day. To think that all of these events happened before eight thirty in the morning was wicked. Kuroko slid the door opened and saw that a few people were already there. She took a seat at the in front so that she can focus on the subject. She didn't notice two persons were seating beside her.

The lecturer came in and they proceeded to attendance. "Write your signature beside your name and give me when you guys finished it."

Kuroko wrote her signature as soon as she got it. She turned to her right and gave the piece of paper to the girl beside her but she didn't notice her for she was talking to the guy beside her. "Uhh, hello?"

The brunette shrieked when she felt Kuroko's hand on her. "Whaa? Ah! You're the girl with Akashi from the elevator!" The girl exclaimed, shocked. "Sorry for not noticing you earlier, my name is Aida Riko! And this boy beside me is Hyuuga Junpei!" she introduced with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry. I don't mind at all. My name is Kuroko Tetsumi." She shook her hand with Aida and smiled at Hyuuga.

"Hey, Kuroko, how did you get yourself with Akashi? Are you his girlfriend?" Aida asked.

Kuroko coughed. "No. We just met yesterday and it's just a mere coincidence we're in the same elevator."

"Ohh but—"she had more questions to ask but was cut when the door bang opened in a harsh manner.

"Sorry we're late-ssu!"

Kuroko couldn't widen her eyes any bigger as she recognized the voice. The lecturer sighed out of frustration. "Whatever Ryouta, Daiki. Just get to your seat. Class just got started."

Aomine huffed and saw Kuroko. "Hey Tetsu!"

"Hello Aomine-kun. Why are you here? You're on second year aren't you?"

"Heheh, I failed last semester on calc like Kise here. I haven't introduced you to him yet have I?" Aomine said. "Kise, this is Kuroko Tetsumi, Kuroko, this is—"

"I'm Kise Ryouta-ssu! Nice to meet you, Kurokocchi! Finally, I get to see your full face!" Kise said happily. Aomine rolled his eyes. "No need to shout out your name shitty Kise. Let's take a seat."

They went to the seat that was behind Kuroko. Kise bent down and whispered to Kuroko, "Have someone told you that you're beautiful?"

 **…**

The next hour went smooth if not for Kise constantly bugging her that made her annoyed. Good thing she and Kise only shared one class and that is calc. Kuroko felt relieve when her last class, Japanese literature class ended. The student already left and she was alone, arranging her bag.

Finishing arranging her bag, Kuroko slid the door to get out just to see Akashi standing right in front of her.

"Why hello Tetsumi." And here she thought she could have a normal life in university.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

 **A/N: Ahh, sorry for the OOCness Rinfanstasy! I also dont think Akashi would hurt a woman /cries in the corner.** **Anyway, Akashi has made his move on Kuroko. I wonder what happened in the past? /smiles evilly. I will be continuing this story! Don't worry guys!**

 **That's it from me! Ciao~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: AU, OOCness, bad grammar and femKurokoXAkashi,**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke is not mine**

 **Credits to the people who follow and favorite this story! (It's getting too long sorry)**

* * *

The next hour went smooth if not for Kise constantly bugging her that made her annoyed. Good thing she and Kise only shared one class and that is calc. Kuroko felt relieve when as her last class, Japanese literature class ended. The student already left and she was left alone, arranging her bag.

Kuroko slid the door to get out only to see Akashi standing right in front of her.

"Why hello Tetsumi."

 **…**

Right now, Kuroko considered about changing her university with Kagami in Kyoto. Maybe she should have listen to the tiger now. Who would have thought that Akashi would go as simply to stalk her considering that he was—literally—right. in. front. of. her. Not to mention he already know her name was Tetsumi that honestly creep her out. For real.

She widened her eyes—surprise, shock—presence in her blue orbs. She never thought Akashi would go _this_ far. Her heartbeat was thumping loudly that Kuroko was sure that the whole Sendai can hear her . . . okay, that was a little bit exaggerated but she didn't care. The only thing that was on her mind was this redhead who practically injured her yesterday with a freaking scissor for knowing his name without him telling her so was standing in front of her right now.

Her breath stopped for a moment there before she regained her composure back. "What are you doing here exactly Akashi-san?" her voice came out monotone and she was glad. She doesn't want to stutter in front of him.

"I just want to say that I'm—"

"You're sorry for what happened yesterday." Kuroko finished it off for him, knowing exactly where this conversation was leading. "I understand and I will accept your apology. You don't have to be so laborious as to apologize to me. It's fine. The scar was not that deep anyway."

Akashi frowned. He did not like it a bit when someone cut him off when he was speaking. But he kept his cool. After all, she was new and didn't know his true personality or the nickname the pupils were giving him throughout last year; The Demon Emperor. Akashi may not be the one who listen to gossip around the campus but he was not deaf either to not to listen when someone remark him as Demon Emperor.

"Tetsumi, please, do not cut off when I'm talking," Akashi warned her which the latter just shrugged and nodded her head. But that did not fail her to asked, "How did you know my name?" Yes, the fact that he knew her name was bothering her. _'Is this what he feels when I suddenly blurted out his name yesterday?'_

But the most thing that was bothering her as hell was that he nonchalantly called her by her last name; Tetsumi. It made her uncomfortable. They've just met. Not even close to friend. Akashi eyed at her for a minute before answering her question. "You dropped your student ID card in the elevator." Akashi was no liar. When someone asks him something, he will answer it truthfully.

Kuroko arched an eyebrow. She was sure that her card was with her. _'Is he lying?'_ Kuroko thrust her hand into her skirt pocket and bag searching for her card but alas, it was not presented there. Then she watched Akashi as he began to move his hand into his darkest-territory-that-he-kept-his-almighty-scissors (his pocket) and pulled out a card.

It was hers. _'I must have dropped it when I rushed outside the elevator'_ Kuroko thought as she sighed, exasperate. She doesn't even notice that her ID card wasn't with her for the day.

Akashi handed it out to her. Kuroko hesitated at first but took it anyway since it was hers and how was she suppose to get out from the campus if she didn't have the card?

There was electricity when her hand touched his. Kuroko flinched feeling the warmth of his hand. She took it—much—too quickly from his hand, snatching it away but not that fiercely. She took the card and hung it around her exposed neck. "Thank you," she mumbled the slightest. "I don't know what'll I do if the card went missing."

"No problem," Akashi replied, eyes still staring at the bluenette who was looking at the floor. Kuroko clutched the hem of her shirt. The air was tense and she didn't know what to do. She was sure that Akashi was looking at her right now and she didn't care.

"Uhh . . . I'll- I'll be going right now," Kuroko said in a very low—tiny—voice. "Thanks again for giving this to me. I really . . . appreciate for your help." She turned around and was about to leave the place if not for Akashi's sudden statement.

"Oh? Just thank you? No present or treat?" Akashi's voice rang to her ears. Kuroko halted. "You know, if it weren't for me you could never get out from this campus right? You need to go to the security and give your name and then you need to go to the officer and give your ID number card and wait until they approve _then_ will you get out from this place."

Kuroko froze. Why was Akashi saying all of this? Wasn't he sincere helping her? Akashi took this chance to grab Kuroko's hand from behind before swiftly turned her around. They were facing each other and were standing—so—close right now. Kuroko could feel Akashi's breath on her and was she uncomfortable.

"Tetsumi, I'll say this now, I am absolute. I get what I want. And I want something from you." He spoke with such authority and she shivered. "I helped you and I want something in return."

It took her two minute before her mind can register the words that the redhead was saying. Her eyes widened in fear and her face twisted into a shocking face. She was not expecting _this_ to happen. She was aware that Akashi knew her learning schedule and all but _this._ It was beyond her expectation. He stated that he wanted something in return and she was scared of his demand. Uneasiness started to fill in her body.

' _What does he want?'_

Akashi loosened his grip on her as soon as he saw the fear in her eyes. _'She's scared of me'_ his mind whispered. Why was she showing such fearful face? He didn't know the answer. It was different from the one in the morning; when they accidentally met in the elevator. This one made him feel awful.

Kuroko fidgeted. Lately, she'd had been fidgeting since she arrived in this university. She had noticed the loosening on her hand and yet it didn't make her feel any better. She tried to mask her fear away by glaring yet it failed when it connected to the heterochromatic ones.

"Tetsumi, you don't need to be afraid of me," he tried to assured her. Keyword: _tried_. Kuroko made no movements and whatnot. She was not convinced by this.

"Tetsumi, I'm not going to hurt you," Hearing these words coming out from his mouth never did sooth her. In fact, it feared her even more. Kuroko took a deep breath; trying to cool down the fear she'd never felt crawling to the every inches of her body, physically and mentally.

When she regained her composure back, she calmly stared deep into his eyes; the usual sapphire blank eyes were filled with determination. "Based on what happened yesterday, I don't believe you."

"Tetsumi," the way he said her name was so mesmerizing like a lullaby. But then, the voice can be as sharp as a knife; cutting the person he was talking painfully and it was torture. The mismatched eyes flared with anger as to dominate said person. "I'm ordering you."

"Why should I follow you?" She felt helpless. In normal circumstance, Kagami was with her the whole time, protecting her but there was no Kagami this time. She was alone to live her own life.

Akashi tightened his hold back but make sure it didn't leave mark at her. "I am absolute. No one will nor try to defy me."

"Then I will be the first to defy you," She said defiantly, staring into his ruby orbs. Akashi—surprisingly—let go of her hand, seemingly to be in daze. Kuroko rubbed her wrist that he held. Even though it didn't leave red mark it still hurt.

She stared indignantly at him and frowned. "And please, leave me alone Akashi Seijuurou- _san._ " Akashi was gobsmacked. She turned back her heels and walked away from the place. Kuroko sighed in relief when she had lost him in the crowd of people. She whipped out her phone and began tapping a number in the dial section.

 _[[Calling 08XX-XXXX-XXX . . .]]_

" _Wait, Kuro- Kuroko?"_ The voice from the other side answered, sounding flabbergasted at her sudden call.

Kuroko held dear to the phone, pressing it to her ears as she mumbled said person's name, "Kagami-kun . . ."

On the other side of the world or something like that, Akashi's eyes trailed to the last place he'd seen Kuroko. A victorious smirk was forming on his handsome face. The last statement Kuroko gave him push the last button. "I can't promise you to leave you alone, Tetsumi. Not until I get what I want."

 **…**

For the rest of the week, Kuroko kept avoiding Akashi and the rest of Generation of Miracles. Though, it was hard for her to avoid Aomine and Kise because they were in the same class (calc) as her but she managed to do it. She started hung out with Aida more often. Akashi also seemed to not bother her anymore since their last meeting.

"You know what Kuroko?" Aida asked with her mouth full. They were eating their lunch at Maji Burger much to Kuroko's please. The time was quarter to five. Kuroko ordered her usual trademark Vanilla Milkshake Deluxe as her lunch

Kuroko slurped in her vanilla milkshake. "You shouldn't be talking while you're eating Riko-san," she told her. "It's not polite." Aida shrugged it off, swallowing the burger down her throat and continued, "Aomine and Kise has been looking for you these past few hours."

Kuroko stunned, already in the verge of spitting out her drink but it would be a waste if she did that. "Really?"

Aida nodded her head vigorously. She took the last bite of the burger she was eating and sipped in her cola. "Yes, very. They asked me where you were in my Biochemistry class. But really, why are they looking for you? Aomine is okay but Kise Ryouta? What did you do to the model to have him looking for you?" Aida laughed.

"Nothing," Kuroko answered, slurping in her vanilla milkshake. She did have some missed calls from Aomine and unknown number but she never answered it. After all, she enjoyed Aida's company by her side.

"You really surprise me sometime Kuroko," Aida said, grinning. "You catch two members of GoM attention is one thing but to capture the 'Demon Emperor' himself, is really something." She finished using finger quotes.

"Demon Emperor?" Kuroko tilted her head to her side.

Aida rested her chin on her palm, smiling slyly at Kuroko. "You clearly know who and what I'm talking about Kuroko."

Kuroko furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "I'm sorry but I can't recall anything?" Aida motioned her to come closer and she did. Aida cautiously looked at her left and right as if not wanting people to hear them out.

"I'm talking about Akashi duh!" she whispered, "Don't you think I didn't remember what I saw in the elevator last Tuesday with Hyuuga! The memories still fresh in my mind." Aida snickered.

Kuroko puffed her cheek, pouting. Thanked God, she didn't blush or else she will never hear the end of it from the brunette in front of her. "I told you it was a coincidence Riko-san!" she half-screamed half-whispered. "We're not even friends."

Aida rolled her eyes playfully. "Yeah, yeah. Pinning someone at the elevator is not flirting at all." She said sarcastically. "But really Kuroko, he has set his eyes on you. I've noticed."

"I fail to see how this is an important thing to discuss." Kuroko responded monotonously. Then she focused her eyes on her empty sheet of papers she'd be meant to do her assignment. "Come on, Riko-san. We need to finish this first."

Riko pulled back her body, leaning it to the chair. "Kuroko, don't you remember what Prof had said?"

"No." Kuroko opened her laptop, and surfed on internet, searching for information.

"He says that the assignment is for the next fortnight."

"If we finish it faster, we can have more free time." Kuroko reasoned, trying to convince the brunette. "There is nothing else to do after all."

"What about club? You do know that we need to choose next week right?"

"I don't want to participate."

"But the President stated that it is compulsory for freshmen to attend on curriculum activities this year except for those who have big positions."

"Then I'll just join the library committee."

"Nooo," Aida whined. "You need to join the bb club with me!"

"I don't want to. Sometimes I wonder how come you're older than me."

"Oh please Kuroko?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"You can just join in with Hyuuga-san."

"Well, yeah, but I want you to join it too."

"I'm not interested." Kuroko deadpanned. "How about we end this topic and finish the work first?"

 **…**

For the next day, Kuroko wore her shirt and dark blue cardigan outfit. She wore teal headband with tail and let her bangs loose freely. She packed her books in her black leather sling back. She stepped out from the house and strutted away to the campus.

It was Friday and she only had two classes for the day; Leadership and Business Management. Kuroko thought about going to Maji Burger but quickly dismissed it at the thought of coincidence meeting with the MiraGen. That was the last thing she wanted to see.

It's not like she hated them or anything. She just doesn't want to get involve with a certain redhead. Especially when said person was reminding her someone she knew so well in the past. Akashi Seijuurou look so familiar yet he was different from that person.

One could say they were related when noticed the slight- no, _obvious_ features.

The sound of her cell phone ringing successfully brought the bluenette back from her train of thought. Due to her setting ringtones for each people, she'd just casually answered it, not bothering to see the caller ID.

"Yes Kagami-kun?" She replied to the tiger tiredly. She already knew where this was going and she was not going to like it. "I'm fine if you didn't know it already."

" _Kuroko Tetsumi, how am I supposed to believe it when two days ago you suddenly called me sounding so fragile and then told me nothing was wrong and you just wanted to ask for my conditions. You rarely even care for my condition so why did you call me? Something must happen there. I need to make sure that you're alright."_

"Kagami-kun, I'm alright." Kuroko sighed. "You don't need to be worry and focus on your studies. You need to become the heir of Kagami's family in America." She tried to change the topic. "I don't want you to fail like how you'd do in high school."

" _I know you're trying to change the topic and were not going to tell me even if I beg you through this darn phone since you're so darn stubborn but oh well . . . I just need to tell you this: I'm not there to protect you anymore 'cause Kyoto and Sendai is very far from each other. You need to be more cautious. If by any chance someone is bothering you. Do not hesitate to call me, understand?"_

Even though she was annoyed by this tiger antics and lectures, she was overwhelmed by the tiger's concern for her. "I understand, Kagami-kun."

" _Oh, and I also called Oba-chan yesterday."_ Kagami said. _"She was worried about you."_

"If it not for you, Oba-chan wouldn't be so worried." Kuroko reminded the busybody tiger.

' _Kagami-kun, we need to finish this first or else'_ A voice from the other side—Kuroko assumed his friends—said. _"Sorry Kuroko, I need to fini—"_

"Who was that Kagami-kun?"

" _Th- That? Oh, that's just my friend. We're doing our work at the dorm."_ Kuroko was curious on why he was so nervous answering her questioned. _"An- anyway, I need to go now."_

"Wait," Kuroko suddenly said.

" _Ya?"_

"If I join bb club, will you get mad at me?" She heard the tiger sighed.

" _Kuroko, it's your choice. Just choose whatever you like but if it's hurting you, then no. I will get mad. If you want to join basketball like in the past and be manager, just do it. You love basketball right? I want you to continue it. Maybe you can show them your special technique."_

Kuroko bit her lip. "I'll consider about this."

" _Okay, but why are you asking it in the first place?"_

"My friend told me to join the bb club this year and I told her no but I don't want to upset her. Well, you know why I don't want to get involve in basketball—"

" _Join it."_ Kagami said, _"For your sake."_ And he cut the line with Kuroko.

Kuroko checked her message and see Aomine's spam of message to her.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To: Tetsu

From: Aomine-kun

Subject: -

Tetsu, please accept Akashi's offer. HE'S TRYING TO KILL US

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To: Tetsu

From: Aomine-kun

Subject: Why

Why r u avoiding Kise and me?

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To: Kurokocchi

From: Unknown number

Subject: KUROKOCCHI

Kurokocchi! Why are you ignoring me-ssu! Where r u? 6(TT^TT)9

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

To: Kurokocchi

From: Unknown number

Subject: WHYKUROKOCCHI

Please don't ignore me-ssu!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Kuroko closed the messaged, locked her phone and shoved it inside her pocket. She was too preoccupied with thoughts that she didn't even notice the black truck heading toward her in a dangerous speed.

There was a honk sound and Kuroko raised her head in surprise, and she didn't even get the chance to comprehend the situation she was in. All she could see was the truck rushing toward her with no sign of stopping at all. Her face drained of all color making her pale skin paler. She wanted to move but her legs and body wouldn't budge moving. She desperately wanted to get out from this but she was too shock that her mind can't process a single thing. She doesn't scream or anything, she just stood there like a stone. She closed her eyes tight, not ready to feel the massive impact that was head to her and prayed for miracle.

"Tetsumi!"

The last thing she remembered was someone calling her name and her world turn upside down.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **A/N: AKASHI, SAVE TETSUMI! SHE'S IN DANGER!**

 **Review section:**

 **Rinfantasy:** Huehuehue yes this story is getting more complicated OwO Thanks for the review!

 **AyakiStory:** Hyuuga and Aida are older than Kuroko. They just enrolled late like Kuroko. Thanks for the review!

 **Hana:** I'll consider putting other member in upcoming chapters! Bokushi is evil for hurting Kuroko and nice speculation! Thanks for the review!

 **YukaYukiTwins:** LMAO YES SHE CAN'T SLEEP FOR THAT LOLZ she doesn't love Aomine if that's make you feel better. They're like best buddies!

 **kawaiireaper666:** I will make more! Don't worry~~

 **That's it from me. Ciao~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: AU, OOCness, bad grammar and fem!KurokoXAkashi,**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke is not mine**

 **Credits to the people who follow and favorite this story! (It's getting too long sorry)**

* * *

"Tetsumi!"

The last thing she remembered was someone calling her name and her world turn upside down.

…

It was dark; pitch black.

That was the first thing she thought.

It was tight, as if someone was hugging her.

What was happening?

She felt like she was being shaken.

She wanted to open her eyes but she didn't have the strength to do so.

She only managed to catch a glimpsed color of red.

But who was that?

She wanted to know but she can't move a muscle.

And then, her vision started to get black again.

…

 _ **Saturday, 9:30 a.m.**_

Kuroko's eyes fluttered, opened wide; revealing her unique blue orbs. As soon as she opened her eyes, the first thing that came to her mind was to move. She used her hand to support her body and sat in a proper manner on the bed. She scrunched her eyebrows, feeling a nasty bump was formed at the back of her head. She moved her hand to touch it and winced at the slight contact between her hand and the stupid bump.

 _Dammit it hurts_

Kuroko was already annoyed at the cursed feeling on her head and her shitty hair was not being helpful either. She massaged her temple slowly, trying to cool down and that was the moment she felt large sterile gauze on her forehead. She cocked an eyebrow.

 _What's with these wounds?_

She frowned, not liking a bit of it. She hated this. Who would want to wake up covered in bandages anyway? She let her eyes travelled further of the room that she thought was hers before realizing that it was obviously not.

 _Uh-oh. . ._

Kuroko widened her eyes in pure shock and gasped. One could say she looked like someone who had just witnessed something extraordinary when it was actually not. Her hand covered her mouth in completely utterly surprised. She moved her head toward the door and started to get off bed.

 _Where am I?_

Kuroko brushed off her clothes from dusks that'd been on her clothes and abruptly stopped in the middle of doing it. She froze, standing like a living statue. Right now she really really hoped—silently prayed—that her eyes did not deceive her because the clothes she was currently wearing was absolutely not her clothes. She was wearing a—quite exquisite—white nightgown that had frills at the end of it and black loose ribbon on the waist part.

Kuroko gobsmacked. Many questions bombarded her mind at that moment. Was she been _abducted_? _Kidnapped? Or maybe . . ._ Kuroko's heartbeat went faster each moment as she gulped big amount of saliva as the last thing surface her mind. . . _Human trafficking?!_ Kuroko shivered. She slumped against the nearest cushions in defeat whilst hugging her body. She can't possibly been a victim of human trafficking was she? Kuroko shook her head and lightly slapped her face; trying to ignore such negative thoughts that were scaring her and tried to think positive.

 _I need to get out from this place,_ she decided, looking determined. Kuroko got up from her previous position and started to look for window to escape. Though luck sure wasn't on her side today because the moment she slid the sliding door that lead to the veranda, Tetsumi uncharacteristically let out a shrill of shriek and accidentally slipped, causing her to fall down. Her ankle turned outward and her feet inward.

Apparently, she was being abducted in a penthouse of a condominium. Horrified, she tried to get away from that place but her current condition was not being helpful especially after that fall she just had. Kuroko rubbed her ankle, slightly pouting. Damn, does it hurts.

Suddenly there was a shuffle of approaching footsteps coming to the room she was in. Kuroko was alarmed. She dragged herself to a secluded place, shut her eyes and covered her ears, trembled. She didn't know what happened but the next thing she knew, a pair of arms were grabbing her shoulders tightly as if protecting her. She doesn't feel tense and whatnot. In fact, she felt safe. _Weird . . ._

Then, the arms started removing _her_ arms that was covering her ears. _"Open your eyes."_ A voice that was too familiar for her owned liking demanded. It whispered—almost seductively—to her ears that sent shivers down her spine. The strange thing was she thought she may have heard the same words few days ago _(in the elevator maybe?)_. It was then did she open her eyes.

Kuroko gasped as she saw the person before her. "A-Akashi-san!" She felt her face grew hot that it was bothering her.

Said person smiled coyly at her. He was crouching down to her. "Yes, it's me Tetsumi." Akashi never thought Kuroko would stutter when she sees him because she always wore her expressionless face. But one thing he knew though, he was definitely enjoying seeing her blushing face.

"What a-are you doing here?" she tried to cover her face but failed. Right now, she may have an idea where she was. _In Akashi Seijuurou's house._

Akashi eyed her suspiciously. "That is my question for you. What are _you_ doing here? You were supposed to be lying on the bed to recover." He answered, eyes still staring at her.

Kuroko quirked an eyebrow to him. "Why am I supposed to be there? Where am I? What happened yesterday? How come you're here? And most importantly, what happened to _me?_ " This was surely getting on her nerve. It was upsetting her that she didn't know anything that was happening to _her. Her body._

This time Akashi was the one to be surprised. "That was whole lots of questions you have there but Tetsumi, did you or did you not remember what happened?" Surely she would remember what had happen right?

Kuroko frowned, shaking her head in the process. She looked at him in bored stupefaction. "No."

Akashi looked away for a moment, seemingly to be in train of thoughts. "You really didn't remember?" He asked again, making sure.

"Yes, I don't. And would you kindly _please_ tell me." She replied with a hinted of annoyance.

Akashi twitched. No one speak to him in that kind of manner. He was Akashi Seijuurou after all. But again, Tetsumi was an exception. He didn't know why though _(maybe she was special?)_. "I would." He stated, standing up and handed out a hand for her. "When I get you back on the bed."

"Somehow, I feel weird hearing that." She proclaimed, tilting her head upwards to see the redhead that was towering her.

Mischievous twinkled in his mismatched eyes. "My, my, I didn't mean in _that_ way."

Kuroko huffed silently before accepting his hand. However, as soon as she got up, she fell again but Akashi had quick reflect. He managed to catch her from falling. "Are you okay, Tetsumi?" he let her arms draped around his shoulders as a support and he to her.

"I think I sprained my ankle." She murmured in a very soft voice that one could not hear if one didn't pay enough attention. But Seijuurou was Akashi Seijuurou. He heard that soft whispers of her.

"I guess that leaves me no choice." He suddenly said, startling her. Out of the blue, he pulled her up in bridal style. Kuroko stunned, wide-eyed, "Wha—"

Akashi lifted her up easily and brought her inside the room. She was, as expected, as light as a feather. He carefully placed her on a small stool and leaved to get the first-aid or so she thought. Kuroko was sure the tips of her ears were red. She buried her face between her legs, completely in embarrassment. _This man . . . has no shame at all!_

Akashi came back later with a crutch in his hands. Kuroko's jaw dropped at that. "What are you going to do with that?" she questioned.

"For you, of course." He responded smoothly.

"I don't need it."

"Of course you do."

"I don't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Ye—we're getting nowhere if we keep fighting." He reminded.

"I do not need that." She stubbornly replied.

"You need to have this." He deadpanned, face turning stoic. His mouth formed a thin straight line. "My orders are absolute." He added.

Kuroko mentally rolled her eyes, her face turning serious as well. Silent overtook the two young adults and there was a tense moment. She stared at him with burning passion and his mismatched eyes looked down to her for he had the advantage of towering her since she was sitting down.

Kuroko was the first to break the silent. "If you don't want to help me, just sit down. I'll get myself a pack of ice that can help me _ease_ the pain. Not a crutch that do nothing to help me." Kuroko tried to stand despite feeling pain at the muscle. She used everything that was near to her as a support to stand (except Akashi, obviously).

Meanwhile, Akashi was watching her silently. He was waiting for the bluenette to give up and let her be. Kuroko's stubbornness was overload that she went overboard. She winced inwardly at the aching pain on her leg. Akashi swore; never in his life did he meet someone as stubborn as her. Even his owned freaking orders and demands she threw it away. Akashi sighed again. He doesn't like nor want to admitting defeat but this girl was just headstrong. _(He was turning into a softie now)_

"Tetsumi, sit down." He instructed, eyes lingering at her back.

Kuroko came to a halt. She could feel his eyes on her back and didn't dare to turn around. She obliged on his command and sat at the corner of the bed. Akashi went to her. "You shouldn't run off like that."

"You were giving me such thing."

"That doesn't mean I didn't bring first-aid with ice in my hands." He reprimanded her. Akashi was no fool. He knew what to do (and bring) when someone sprained an ankle. The crutch was just for the upcoming _what ifs._ For example like, what if it's worst? And etc.

Akashi prepared a basin and filled it with water and ices. Kuroko put her legs and flinched as soon as it goes in. "It's cold."

"Of course it is." he said and dumped a blue hand towel inside. He, then, put it around her ankle. "Better?"

Kuroko gave him a timid nod. On the other hand, the redhead could not believe he was doing this. He hated becoming soft. He can't become like _him_. He wanted to be someone that was worth living. Not a mere puppet to live. "What did you do that made you sprained your ankle?"

"I was shocked when I first woke up. And I tried to leave by the veranda. I thought it wasn't an apartment or condo. So, I just went out and freaked out when I—"she was cut off.

"You were freaking out?" he repeated. Kuroko's face looked as if she had just told him her ultimate biggest secret.

"No—"

"Yes you were. And after you freaked out, you fell and hit the vase right?" he said, wrapping the hand towel on her leg. "You're scared of height." He concluded.

 _Great. Just great._ One of Kuroko Tetsumi's secret had blown off just like that. And to think that Akashi—who was like a stranger to her—was the one who discovered it definitely didn't make her comfortable at the very least. Even Kagami didn't know about it. But then again, sooner or later, someone _will_ find out about her acrophobia. Though, she still didn't want Akashi who knew it first.

"Didn't matter. I just want to know what happened yesterday." She brushed the topic off, and changed it which Akashi delightfully answered it. Akashi told her how he managed to pushed her forward in the naked of time and how her head got hit by the fire hydrant nearby. Hence that explained why she had large sterile gauze on her forehead. He also informed her that he brought her to his home and called a doctor to treat her wounds.

…

One thing Kuroko Tetsumi knew she would regret her whole life if the world were to end. And that is, to thank Akashi Seijuurou for saving her life from death. That is also the reason why, right now, she was literally kneeling right in front of said person. "Thank you so much for saving my life. I'm forever in dept to you. You don't know how sorry I am for how I treated you before. I hope you accept my so-called apology. I don't have enough money to repay you. Just what can I do to make you happy?"

As much as Akashi loved seeing someone beg for forgiveness from him, he could not portray Tetsumi doing it. "What can you do to make me happy?" he said. "Then be the assistant manager of Generation of Miracles." He continued. "That would make me happy."

"Okay." She didn't know by saying that one particular word; by partly agreeing on becoming the manager of MiraGen, could change her entire life.

Kuroko didn't know that the Generation of Miracles members were there in Akashi's house until he brought her in the living room. Aomine, Momoi, Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara were sitting on Akashi's luxury sofas, minding their own business, seeming absorb with their activity.

Kuroko didn't know why, but she felt happy.

No, really. She felt happy. And she didn't know why. Seeing all of the people she barely even knew (excluding Aomine) visited her. There was bubble of happiness inside her heart. _Maybe . . . just maybe, this was a right choice after all. All I need to do is to move forward._ Kuroko frowned, can she really move on? She had been doing that for a year but failed the moment she saw Akashi.

Akashi cleared his throat, successfully catching everyone's attention including Kuroko's. Momoi saw her and approached her, "Kuroko-san, are you okay? Dai-chan, Ki-chan and me were worried and panicked when Akashi-kun told us that you almost got hit by a truck."

"I'm feeling better now thanks to Akashi-san," Kuroko smiled and she could tell that Akashi was looking at her and she didn't care. "If he was not there to save me, I'd probably be in a coffin. And today's gonna be my funeral."

Momoi giggled at her joke. "You shouldn't have said it like that. You should continue living in this world. There are many things to do before we die!"

Kuroko smiled again. She was about to reply when Akashi's voice beat her. "Tetsumi will be our new manager assistant from today on." He crossed his arms and sat down, eyeing all of the members to see their reaction.

Silent

.

.

.

.

"EHHHHHH?! KUROKOCCHI/TETSU IS GOING TO BE OUR MANAGER FROM NOW ON?!" The sound from two pair of idiots echoed the entire house. Momoi looked excited and was squealing, Midorima fixed his glasses at the sudden news and Murasakibara stopped eating his chips and his gazed fell onto Kuroko who was fiddling her fingers together, standing awkwardly beside the intimidating redhead.

"Ryouta, Daiki, sit down." Akashi offered a sit to Kuroko and she sat beside him that shocked the hell out of Aomine, Kise, Midorima, Momoi and Murasakibara. _Akashi offered a sit to her!_

Kise and Aomine hastily sat back and were looking at Kuroko and Akashi eagerly as if some animal parade was going on. "Is it true Kurokocchi?" Kise chimed in.

"Yes." Kuroko fidgeted. She wasn't use being the center of attention. People usually didn't notice her after all. She saw at the corner of her eyes that Murasakibara had continued eating his chips again. "Please take care of me this year." Kuroko lowered her head in courteous and self-respect to her seniors.

Momoi hugged her into her bone-crushing hug. "I am soooo happy, Kuroko-san! You have no idea how much I longed for an assistant after all these years!"

Aomine rolled his eyes, "Watch it Satsuki, she's still recovering." He reminded. Momoi let go of her, "Are you alright Kuroko-san? I'm sorry if I hug too tight."

Kuroko tried covered the dizziness that was starting to emerge back. "No worries, Momoi-san," she gave her thumbs up, face expressionless, "I'm in perfect condition—" and Kuroko suddenly fainted that sent all five peoples into havoc panic.

"TETSU/KUROKOCCHI/KUROKO-SAN!"

…

 **THE END**

 **SORRY FOR LATE UPDATED. ORZ. IM NOT BUSY AT ALL JUST LAZY.**

 **Actually, the last part supposed to be a joke. So don't take it seriously okay. Expect the next update next week! Next chapter gonna be Kuroko's first time with MiraGen and there'll be more AkaKuro fluffffffffff**

 **One more thing, this chapter happened in one day. Kuroko almost got hit on Friday so, this chapter takes on Saturday. I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **Review section:**

 **Rinfantasy:** Yes, she can't avoid him now she has become the manager heuheuehueheuehuehue. Thanks for the review!

 **SeventhAssasin:** I'm not good at writing long story TT_TT forgive me. Not to mention my late updates. I will try my best from now on! Thanks for the review!

 **YukaYukiTwins:** Ofc, Akashi saved her. And don't worries I don't plan on making them both die. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Good day!

 **Guest:** Here you go! New chapter has arrivesss

 **NicoTrash:** I'm gonna continue it! Don't worry! Oh, and it's not a cliffhanger now isn't it?

 **AyakiStory:** Akashi saved her. Glad you liked the previous chapter! Thanks for the review!

 **MisakiLilia:** Don't die yet! We have plenty more chapters before the end! Thanks for the review!

 **SkyLover:** Nah, this story is not that amazing you know *bashful Anyway, thanks for the review!

 **JunAkari:** Fan fiction always makes me squeal. Sometimes, I can't even control my smile when I'm in public place! Thanks for the review!

 **Yoko:** Here's the new chapter! Thanks for the review!

 **Thank you for all of your support! That's it from me. Ciao~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: AU, OOCness, bad grammar and fem!KurokoXAkashi, This chapter is full of OOCness! You have been warned!**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke is not mine**

 **Credits to the people who follow and favorite this story! I appreciate it very much!**

* * *

"You need to be more careful, Tetsumi." Akashi stated, gripping Kuroko's left hand as he leaded her the way to their official club place. Kuroko accidentally hit a pole right in the face as the result of walking without looking at the road because she was too nervous being with Akashi.

Kuroko stared at her sneakers, not knowing what to reply. She didn't know what to feel when she was suddenly got dragged by the redhead with not-so-much-force right after she woke up on an early Sunday.

Akashi noticed the silent treatment she gave him and dryly commented, "Are you listening? Or are you not?"

Kuroko debated weather to look up or not but chose the latter, and replied in her famous monotone voice. "I'm listening." She felt his grip tightened slightly. She can't say she's comfortable. But she can't say she's not either. She was curious why he was—quite eager—bringing her to the club when she can just see it on Monday.

They continued walking in silent since neither of them wanted to talk or have the courage to strike a conversation. Kuroko had to say that it's kind of awkward and a little embarrassed because they're holding hands in public. She's not fond of showing too much public display of affection. Not to mention they were not in _that_ kind of relationship.

Of course Kuroko noticed the glances and the look people were throwing to them. She pretty much sure some of them whispered, 'Are they dating?' and whatnot. She wondered if they really do have the aura of a happy couple holding hands together because she was certain it's not. You can feel the intense atmosphere when you near the absolute redhead. It can make you wet your pant.

This was one of the moments where she can't hide her presence like she used to do. When someone holds her hand, they will bring her presence together with them. For example, right now with Akashi. With his outstanding aura that screams 'I'm absolute, you shall bow down to me' definitely didn't give her much help to hide.

Kuroko and Akashi arrived at their destination later. She was breathing not that quite hard but still managed to make her hard catching her breathes because of her weak physical body. The room was—no, it's a freaking building. Just for basketball practices. The meeting room was on first floor and their gym was below them on the ground floor. "It's nice." Kuroko complimented, as she stared at the building before her.

By this time, Akashi had let go of her hand and hid it inside his jacket pocket. He sent a brief glance at her. "I know," he said, pausing for a bit before continuing, "let's go inside and have a tour."

Kuroko followed his lead, face completely brightened. "I didn't know they had a special place for basketball club."

"I didn't know it either until I joined." Akashi replied with little hinted of sarcasm to see if she noticed. And as he predicted, she didn't noticed it like a little oblivious lamb she is. "But I may have an idea about it. Tohoku is famous for its sports play especially in basketball and volleyball. These both sports have its own private place to train for the competition among universities in Japan. And Tohoku is known as the most unbeatable team for the last two years."

Kuroko gawked at him in disbelief as the information filled in. "I must say I'm impressed." She remarked, lips curving into genuine smile. "I wonder on who is the captain. It must be hard controlling the team."

Akashi smirked as he pulled the gym's door. "Oh, I wonder who it might be."

Kuroko lifted her eyebrows. Was that mockery in his voice? Kuroko didn't know. But she knew that he knew who the captain was since he was in the club. Maybe he didn't want to tell her because he wanted her to discover it by herself. Kuroko looked forward in meeting the entire members and the mysterious captain.

They entered the gym and damn it's big. It was bigger than her gym when she was in her high school years.

"Good morning, Akashi." A familiar greenhead walked toward Akashi. He was carrying a lemon in his right hand. It was none other than Midorima Shintaro; a medical student in his second year.

"Shin-chan, wait for me!" There was another boy accompanied the greenhead. He had raven haired and had this radiating smile that can make someone—oddly—smile. It was then he aware of other presences. "Ah! Good morning Akashi!" he greeted with a cheeky smile. Then he locked his eyes with Kuroko, startling her. "And what do we have here?" he grinned, putting his hand on his chin. "My name is Takao Kazunari!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes and answered. "You'll know pretty much later. If you can't wait for that, ask Shintaro." Said boy grunted, left them. "Shin-chan! Where are you going?" Takao cried out. He turned back to Akashi and Kuroko and mumbled a quick goodbye to catch up with Midorima.

Akashi tugged Kuroko's sleeve indicating her to move. "Tetsumi."

Kuroko snapped back to reality when she heard Akashi's voice. "Sorry." She was dumbfounded that Takao saw her. And it made her excited for some reason she didn't know. Takao's personality was almost as Kise's but much louder, Kuroko noted.

"It's alright." Akashi said, and sauntered to the other people. Kuroko trailed behind him. She saw Kise dribbled a ball continuously and made a shot but Aomine caught the ball and passed Kise with ease. Kise tried to catch up but failed as soon as Aomine made a perfect dunk.

"Ehhhh, one more game!" Kise begged, or more like, whining. Aomine smiled in triumph at his victory against Kise again. "You can't defeat me, Kise. The only one—"

"who can beat you down is me!" Kise grinned stupidly.

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Kise, are you blind? Or you're just stupid? This has been our 150 games and you never win against me!"

"It's actually our one hundred and forty-seven games. And I actually beat you once!" Kise exclaimed.

Aomine ignored him and wiped off his sweat. "Aominecchi!"

"Yo, Akashi." Aomine greeted lazily. Akashi nodded his head in acknowledgement as response. Kuroko decided to speak up. "Good morning Aomine-kun."

Aomine shrieked when he felt someone touching his shoulder. He squatted down and covered his ears in fear. "Shiiitt! I should have trust Satsuki that there's ghost in here. Oh God, please help me! I promise I would not read those magazines again!"

Akashi and Kuroko chuckled silently and Kuroko crouched down to Aomine. "Aomine-kun."

Aomine opened his eyes. "Tetsu?"

"Yes, it's me."

Aomine quickly stood up in shamed as he recovered. "Didn't I tell you to never ever do that trick again? God, Tetsu, you almost kill me!"

Kuroko covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her laughter. "I- I'm sorry Aomine-kun. I didn't mean to do that."

"You always said that yet you never stop doing it." Aomine retorted. He was about to go when Kise came in and saw Kuroko.

"Kurokocchi is hereeeee!" shouted the overly excited blond. "Are you here to see us practice? I can show you my fantastic skills!"

Aomine groaned in annoyance. "Slow down your voice idiot! No one wants to hear your stupid voice."

Kise cried crocodile tears, "That's mean! Aominecchi so mean!" Aomine tch-ed. "Kurokocchi, Aominecchi is mean right?" Kuroko kept her face straight as her could and deadpanned, "To be honest, Aomine-kun is right, you need to slow down your voice. You're attracting everyone's attention."

Kise sulked around the corner.

Kuroko shrugged and walked with Akashi leaving Kise alone as Aomine went to the bench to drink. Akashi helped Kuroko upstairs because the stairs just mopped and it's kinda slippery. They reached the first floor and there were three rooms.

"The room on your right is the store. I'm sure you know what it is. The middle one is nothing important since we rarely use it. And on your right is the meeting room. Satsuki pretty much spends her time in there with coach so you can join her." Akashi explained to her as he slid the door to the meeting room.

Kuroko spotted Momoi sitting on a chair seeming to be lost in thought as she stared at the magazine she held. Kuroko entered the room and sauntered over Momoi was. She bent down to see the magazine Momoi was reading and saw she was reading an article about basketball.

"What are you reading about Momoi-san?" Kuroko questioned, peeking at her. Momoi shrieked high pitch making Kuroko cringed. The pinkette accidentally released the magazine she was holding and threw it away. The magazine landed right before Akashi and he reached for it.

Momoi turned around to see the culprit. "Kuroko-san!"

"Hello Momoi-san." Kuroko replied with an innocent face.

Momoi sighed. "Just. . .please don't pull that stunt again. Anyway what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry about that. But, you see, I'm here with Akashi-kun" Kuroko told her, revealing another presence in the room. Momoi paled at the mention of the redhead and shifted her eyes at Kuroko's side and caught the side of Akashi Seijuurou who was reading the magazine she held earlier.

"Oh- Good morning Akashi-kun!" Momoi said in panic. Akashi didn't respond, instead he paid his attention to the magazine. His eyes scanned the article in judgmental way. Then Kuroko saw it . . . the way his eyes narrowed at something. Kuroko turned to see but Akashi closed it as soon as she scooted closer.

"Let's go, Tetsumi." Akashi thrust his hands in his pocket, leaving the room. Kuroko was puzzled at the sudden change but followed him nevertheless. She waved goodbye to the pinkette before heading out of the room where Akashi had already got downstairs.

Kuroko hurried down and walked beside Akashi. "Where are we heading to?" She sent a fleeting glance at the redhead, waiting for a response. But alas, all she got was a silent treatment which made the bluenette frown. He seemed to be in dazed.

Kuroko watched the redhead sighed and closed his eyes, his adam's apple bobbing when Akashi swallowed. The man wasn't paying attention, she noticed. She bit her lip at the sudden awkwardness she felt.

"Akashi-kun?" She pushed the name passed her lips, watching as heterochromatic orbs floated down to look at her. The man's eyes were wide for a moment there and she furrowed her eyebrows. Then it downed to her; she just called Akashi with the honorific –kun whereas she always called him using –san.

Well, at least she got his attention now. "Where are we going?" she repeated her question before. Heterochromatic eyes that filled with cloudy thoughts disappeared and were replaced with rather amusement. "I'm sorry for ignoring you there but I am rather please with the new honorific."

Kuroko could feel her face starting to hot but kept her façade. "I just thought I need to change it since we're kinda in the same club and that I'm gonna see you often. I can change it back if you feel uncomfortable."

Akashi let out a low chuckle. "No need to be so awkward with me. In fact I'm happy with it _Tetsumi_." He said her name in low husky voice.

Kuroko looked up to him and noted that Akashi was chuckling to the other side covering it with his hand. Akashi stopped chuckling and turned to her. "We're going to have breakfast." He uttered, filling in her question.

Kuroko tilted her head. "But—"

"No buts." The man cut off accidentally used his authority tone making Kuroko flinch back a little out of instinct. He sighed again and rubbed his temples. "Sorry. I'm just . . . exhausted. Let's head to a café, no?"

"It's okay. Akashi-kun can rest." She said.

"No, it's my treat." Akashi insisted, and they strolled outside leaving very shocked to the core Generation of Miracles' members at their captain's softness toward the bluenette when in reality he never had shown any throughout years they spend with him.

…

The two decided to take a breakfast at the coffee shop nearby their campus. They chose a seat at the corner that specifically for 'couple' and that made her head jiggled up and down when she was being stared by the other customers as Akashi order their drinks at the counter. They were definitely not a couple. And never will be. Not that she hated Akashi. She just felt discomfort with the thought of them in relationship. They just met. It's weird. Plain weird.

Kuroko pulled out her phone from her pocket. She opted to ignore the others stares by playing with her phone. The moment she opened her phone, it was bombarded with almost hundreds fifty notifications from WhatsApp alone. Kuroko gulped in her saliva. She didn't open her phone yesterday because she was with Akashi in his house.

She tapped her thumb on the icon.

 _36 messages from unknown number_

 _28 messages from Aomine-kun_

 _84 messages from Kagami-kun_

Drats. Kagami was worried. She was 200% sure about that. She face palmed. Kuroko shakily tapped his name and read the messages.

Yesterday

 _Kuroko, have u eaten?_

 _Kuroko why in the Hell are u not answering me?_

 _Kuroko where are you?_

 _Tetsumi!_

Kuroko rolled her eyes. Kagami get worried easily. He needed to calm down. After all, she's not a kid anymore. She's a complete adult. She doesn't need his help all the time because she already became a burden to him before. She scrolled downwards and her breath stopped at one peculiar sentence from her bestfriend.

 _That's it. If ur not answering me within this midnight I'm going over Sendai tomorrow!_

Today

 _I'm on my way there. And ur still not answering me._

 _My train got delayed so maybe I'd arrive around seven in the evening_

Kuroko obviously panicked at that. She quickly typed a reply message to him.

 _Kagami-kun, I'm fine u don't have to come here. You shouldn't be skipping off ur class just for me_

She got a response message from him instantly.

 _My class got cancelled_

 _WAIT, UR FINALLY ANSWERING ME_

 _Tell me what the fuck happen to you dat u didn't even fucking answering me!_

 _Too late, I've bought my train ticket_

She was getting migraine. 101% sure. She tried finding an excuse for him to not go here.

 _My phone died that's why_

 _And pls don't use vulgar language it's not nice_

 _Besides where r u sleeping if ur here?_

 _U cant live in my apartment u know… people will think it's not nice for a girl and a guy in same house_

Kuroko knew that was a poor excuse. Who the fug care if a boy live in the same roof with a girl? It's not 80's anymore.

 _Kuroko do u not remembers who my family is?_

 _I can easily access to any resort there. Piece of chocolate_

Kuroko smiled a little.

 _I'm aware who ur family is Kagami-kun_

 _And it's 'piece of cake' not chocolate._

She was about to write more if not for Akashi's voice snapping in. "Tetsumi." Kuroko shifted her eyes to Akashi. "Yes Akashi-kun?"

"You're not mind eating ham and coleslaw sandwich?" Kuroko's eyes brightened at the mention of food. She nodded her head vigorously, smiling lightly. "I don't mind at all. I love it." She answered earnestly.

"That's good to hear." Akashi replied. He was going to be honest here; that smile Kuroko gave was beautiful. "Here is your salted caramel white mocha frappuccino." He gave her the drink which Kuroko delightfully took it.

Kuroko sipped in slowly. Then her eyes caught something at Akashi's drink. "Akashi-kun, your name was written wrong." She informed him, staring at the obviously wrong spelling of his name.

Akashi seemed not surprised. "Oh this?" he showed her the name on the drink. "Yeah, I know… I can't believe how Akashi would turn to Acceshy too. The barista probably heard it wrong though he wrote your name correctly."

"You're not angry? I bet he do it purposely." Kuroko said, taking one bite of the sandwich. Knowing Akashi, she thought he would throw tantrum right there and then.

Akashi rested his chin on his palmed staring at her. "Like I said before, I'm exhausted. Not in the mood of doing it now."

"It's eleven in the morning." Kuroko muttered.

"There's nothing to be concern of Tetsumi. I can assure you that it's fine." Akashi drank his coffee. "Let's finish our breakfast first."

…

"Akashi-kun, can we go to the bookstore? I need to buy something there." Kuroko requested as they strolled down the street drown with pedestrians. Akashi simply hummed as response. Kuroko thought if it's just her or Akashi was not himself today.

She could sensed something was definitely bothering the redhead. And it got her mildly curious though she didn't try to pry any further. They eventually stopped their track at the red light and at this Akashi had a grip on her hand, making sure that she was paying enough attention to her surrounding. Making sure that Friday event will not happen ever again. "Careful Tetsumi, we didn't want that to happen again do we?"

Kuroko pursued her lips into a straight thin line and displeasure at the thought of ran over. Akashi hid their hands inside his parka's pocket after noting the bluenette discomfort at the morning when he held it in public.

Kuroko noticed this but didn't say anything. She stared at the ground and mouthed 'thank you', though she didn't do it direct at his face. Akashi can be a very understanding person when he wanted to be. Her cheeks felt warm.

She continued watching the road until they arrived at their destination as Akashi announced. "We're here, Tetsumi."

Kuroko looked up and realized that they're here. Glints of happiness could see dancing in her baby blue orbs showing that she was excited like a little kid who just got a new toy for their Christmas present.

Kuroko moved her legs forward and that was when she was aware that their hands were still linked together inside Akashi's pocket. The warmth on her hand made her didn't even realize at the fact of their holding hands. "Akashi-kun. . . hands." She tried to say, hoping that he'll understand. She was already edgy now. Dammit.

And thanked God he got it. Akashi muttered an apology, releasing her hand. Kuroko meekly nodded her head and brushed off the feeling inside her stomach. "You can stay here while I go search my books."

"You know, how about you recommend me some books?" Akashi suggested, pushing the bluenette forward inside the store. Kuroko seemed happy with his decision and that made him somewhat relief. Akashi was not blind or stupid. He knew when someone was feeling awkward and that was definitely Kuroko was feeling when he's out in daze.

Akashi obediently followed her lead deciding that she knew the place better than him. "What kind of genre you prefer Akashi-kun?" she asked, figuring out what the redhead would read.

Akashi paused for a moment to think. "Truth to be told, I only read historical and politic events."

Kuroko scrunched her eyebrows at the newfound fact. "Hmm . . . Akashi-kun, have you ever heard of Game of Thrones series?"

"No," he curtly said. "In fact, I'd never heard of that."

Kuroko gave him are-you-kidding-with-me look, already on the verge of saying ' _seriously, Akashi-kun. Where do you live in your twenty years old life? Under a rock?'_ but she clenched her jaw, refusing to say a word. Kuroko cleared her throat. "Oh, uhh I suggest you to read them. It's a good series. They even made drama of it, Akashi-kun."

"Then we'll buy the whole series altogether." He easily said, taking the set of Game of Thrones from the shelf and putted it in the basket. Kuroko blinked. "That was fast. Don't you think you need to read the summary first?"

"If it's from you, I guess it's a good choice." Akashi smoothly said. Kuroko barely nodded her head and off to other side of bookstore searching for her book meanwhile the other customers who were there beside them the whole time were stunned. _That was smooth move, man. Real smooth move you got there bud._

Kuroko came to a halt as soon as her eyes caught the title of a certain book. _House Rules by Jodi Picoult._ "I found it." She mumbled in disbelief. "I finally found it."

Akashi on behalf, felt happy for her. _She looks like she just found treasure chest,_ Akashi thought, staring intently at her. "Good for you."

Kuroko took the book and putted in the basket. She was about to turn when she spotted another book; _Off The Page by Jodi Picoult and Samantha Van Leer._ Kuroko could feel the giddiness starting to kick in her body. Without second thought, the book already in the basket magically.

"I'm done, Akashi-kun." Kuroko claimed, looking pleased. "Ah wait, I almost forgot to buy my French dictionary." She reminded herself.

Akashi spare glance at Kuroko who fumbled searching for dictionary and spoke up. "I have one in my house Tetsumi. You don't have to buy any."

"You don't have to. I can buy it-" she shut up at the look Akashi gave her. "Thank you so much. You have helped me so many times I don't even know what to do to pay back for your kindness. You really are a nice person Akashi-kun."

"Friends help each other." Was the reply he managed to answer her statement. He was kind of dumfounded when she called him nice. The only one who ever told him that was his deceased mother; Shiori Akashi.

They kind of argued at the counter when Akashi insisted on paying it which Kuroko firmly rejected the idea, since he just paid for her breakfast the morning and she needed to pay for her share in this meanwhile the worker behind the counter just watched their banter in amusement. "Akashi-kun doesn't need to pay. You already helped me enough. Let me pay for this one."

"Tetsumi, it's okay. I can deal with this price. You don't need to pay."

"Please let me pay."

"No," he crossed his arms, "I said I can pay for you. And that's final."

"No, Akashi-kun should stay outside and let me buy this for myself." She stubbornly replied in a hiss.

Akashi knew this girl was headstrong but he paid no heed. "Tetsumi, I do not want to repeat myself, you will do as I say and you will stay back like an adult woman and let the man pay for it."

"No-"

"How about big bro and sis share half in half?" a third voice chirped snapping the two young adults back to reality. They turned to the source of voice. It was a little boy that looked no more than six wearing his kindergarten hat on weekend. "Then it's a deal right?" the little kid continued. "Souta wanna buy Souta's lollipop here." He's using third person way to describe him.

Kuroko crouched down to reply the little boy. Akashi took this chance and pay for the books. Kuroko touched the little kid nose, smiling. "I'm sorry that we took so long. Here," she took the lollipop from the kid's hand and put it in the counter. "Let me buy that for you along with my books . . ." her smile vanished. She massaged her temples, trying to conceal her anger that threatened to grow when Akashi bought her books for her.

"Akashi-kun, seriously?" she muttered under her breath but told the counter to scan the lollipop nonetheless. She pulled out her purse and handed money to the cashier. "I'm sorry for the scene we caused you."

The cashier sweat dropped, unsure what to say. "Uhh it's alright. Really. And uhh thank you for shopping here?" that last sentence sounded like a question but neither the adults make a remark over it.

Kuroko made a head gesture. "You're most welcome." She said in monotone. "No plastic bag please." She fished the lollipop and gave to Souta. "Here is your lollipop."

The eyes that sparkled like stars in the night were visible in Souta's bright blue eyes. "Thank you so much big sis!"

"It's no big problem." She ruffled his head making the hat all crumpled getting a cute pout as response. "You're such a lovely boy." Not gonna lie: She loves kids.

"Souta ish a good boy!" he said proudly. "Hey big sis what's cha name?"

"Tetsumi, Kuroko Tetsumi."

"Okay then when Souta grows up, Souta's gonna marry Tetsumi-Neesan!" he grinned as his dimples were showing on his cheeks.

They didn't notice a certain redhead who was watching their antics beside the counter. "Let's go Tetsumi." Souta made a face, feeling sad as Kuroko said, "Okay."

"Bye-bye, Souta-kun." Kuroko waved, walking out from the store with Akashi beside her. The mood suddenly changed when they stepped out from the store. They walked in complete silence that it was deafening. Akashi knew where this was getting at. Kuroko was still upset at him and was ignoring his attempts to talk to her.

The redhead just thought that he should pay everything. Shouldn't a man be paying for everything? So he couldn't see the problem here. He knew the woman was not complaisant but should she get mad over this? Dealing with girl was such pain in the ass sometimes when you don't know how to lighten up the mood. But whoever said that Akashi didn't know what to do?

They were walking to Kuroko's apartment and she definitely was not slowing down her steps to wait for him.

"Tetsumi."

"Yes, Akashi-kun?"

"Careful. Look in front of you. You're about to hit a pole again." Akashi moved faster and held a grip on her wrist. "Look, I know you're upset but really I won't do that again. I promise. Could you forgive me?"

He heard Kuroko's sighed. "I know you mean well Akashi-kun but you already helped me so much. I'm in dept to you. I don't want to be trouble for you."

"Does that mean apology accepted?"

Kuroko could feel he was smiling by that stupid sound he made. "Apology accepted." She could feel the corner of her lips rising.

…

"Thank you for the day, Akashi-kun." She bowed her head. "You can lend me your dictionary tomorrow." They were standing in front of the elevator that reminded Kuroko their second meeting.

"That reminds me Tetsumi. You took French class?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yes. I just thought it would be fun and it is. I love their culture."

"That's good to hear. I better go now." Akashi said, hands in pocket. Kuroko waved him goodbye. "Bye," she uttered whilst pushing the up button. Kuroko fished for her phone and stepped inside the elevator.

 _You have six unread messages from Kagami-kun._ Drats, she forgot about Kagami.

 _Idc if it's piece of cake I prefer chocolate y'know_

 _Ugh, look… ur not answering me again_

 _I have good news! I bought a plane ticket to Sendai!_

 _Airbus A380 if im not mistaken_

 _I'm going at one so I'd probably arrive at one forty._

 _Hey could ya meet me at the airpot?_

 _Last seen, 11:24 a.m._

Kuroko looked at the time. Quarter after one.

Damn.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **SORRY AGAIN. I'M BUSY. I HAVE A CAMP AFTER I POSTED CHAPTER 4. ORZ.**

 **I'm having a writer's block. I don't know how to write romance! Can u guys give me some ideas for their cute moments? Oh and this chapter takes on Sunday.**

 **Review section: (thank u for reviewing! I feel loved!)**

 **MusicAnimeFreak:** Thank you so much for your support! Here is the new chapter! It's more or less like a date. Hope u enjoy!

 **SeventhAssasin:** Thank you for reading! Hope u enjoy this chapter!

 **Rinfantasy:** Well, your intuition is quite corrected! He's aware of another Akashi. But who knows if he sees her as a bad light? Huehuehue hope u enjoyed this chapter!

 **JunAkari:** And thank you also for reading! There's a lot more cute moment here right?

 **Hana:** Kuroko is cute! Ikr, thank you for your feedback! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

 **YukaYukiTwins:** Bingo! It's oreshi! But who knows what gonna happens afterward? Cliffhanger again!

 **MisakiLilia:** I'll also appreciate if you read this chapter! Thank you for the positive support! Can't write this without u guys! Hope u enjoy this one!

 **Guest:** Here is ur update! Thank you for reading!

 **Sharurupon:** Thank u for reading! Here is the new chapter!

 **AyakiStory:** KameYoshi sounded better than arisugawa. Here is the next chapter! Thank u for reading!

 **Split-Girl:** Here is the updatteeeeeee!

 **NicoTrash:** Zeee next chapter iss heereeeee

 **Sorahime:** OMDHJDFSLFA U read this! Senpai noticed meeeee xD Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoy this chapter I made!

 **YUkiXLuka:** I've updated! Hope u enjoy!

 **Rolulove4ever:** I'VEEEE UPDATEEEE XDDD

 **Thank you for all of you guys' support! That's it from me. Ciao~**


End file.
